Field
The invention relates to a device for forming or drilling a circular arc-shaped bore, a kit including such a device, and a method of forming or drilling a circular arc-shaped bore using such a device.
Description of Related Art
In some applications, it may be desirable to place a bore in a controlled manner along a circular arc-shaped channel. Specifically in the field of bone surgery, practitioners may want to insert arcuate-shaped implants into the bone in a controlled manner and without unnecessary loss of bone material. There has not been a tool developed for forming circular arc-shaped bores, to facilitate insertion of a circular arc-shaped implant, for example, an arcuate nail. A circular arc-shaped bore allows for an unproblematic insertion of a monomorphic implant, since any shape of the bore departing from the circular arc may lead to jamming of the implant to be inserted.